The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a nonvolatile memory device and an access device for controlling the operation of the nonvolatile memory device, and to a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor memory device may be generally classified as either a volatile memory device that loses stored data when power applied thereto is interrupted or a nonvolatile memory device that retains stored data even in the absence of applied power.
A typical nonvolatile memory device is a flash memory having a stacked gate structure. Recently, though, phase change memory devices are being considered as replacements for flash memory devices. A phase change memory device can be controlled by what may be referred to as an access device. Examples of suitable access devices are diodes and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs).